And Then There Were Three
by elitejace452
Summary: Erin and Jay are welcoming their first baby and experiencing the joy of parenthood. Linstead.
1. Spaghetti Fiasco

A/N: Most people have figured out by now that I write mostly angst/hurt/whump pieces but sometimes I get an itch to write something a little bit different. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Erin let out a huge sigh as she looked at the huge mess spread over the entire floor of her kitchen. She couldn't believe that she'd managed to drop the pot on the floor. She felt a tear well up in her eye but she brushed it off determinedly. She couldn't see her feet anymore and she must have just tripped over her own clumsy feet. She luckily had stopped herself from falling, but it had come at the cost of dinner.

"Hey bab-," The rest of Jay's sentence fell off as he walked into the kitchen, greeted by the pasta and sauce splattered over the floor, cabinets, walls, and covering the front of Erin. He cracked a small smile, not even upset about the fact that Erin had re-painted the kitchen with pasta sauce. He couldn't even be mad because Erin was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "You go get in the shower, I'll clean this up."

"I'll clean it up, I made the damn mess." Erin made a face as more tears welled up in her eyes. "Damn it!" She cursed when she couldn't stop herself from crying. Her emotions had been running so high. She'd never been one for emotional outbursts but she'd had more in the last few weeks than she had in the last ten years of her life. She was ready for her emotions to stabilize out.

"It's okay Erin. I know." Jay opened his arms and engulfed Erin in a hug, not caring about the sauce that was transferred to his own clothes. They owned a washer and dryer for a reason and they were going to be using a lot more in the near future. He caressed her cheek and pressed a kiss on her forehead. He wiped away the last tear and held Erin for another minute. He never got tired of the feeling of Erin in his arms.

"I'm useless!" She threw her arms up once they broke away from the hug, pointing down at her belly. She was beyond happy to be carrying her and Jay's baby but she would be happy to be able to see her own feet again.

"You're not useless. Go take a shower Erin." Jay gestured towards the bedroom. Erin caved and nodded as she walked away. A shower sounded glorious. She knew the days of being able to stand in the shower for hours were going to be coming to an end soon. She turned and looked at Jay before she went through the threshold of their bedroom. If there was a perfect guy lottery, she was positive she had won it. He had already managed to scoop most of the pasta on the floor into the trash can he'd dragged over. She gave him one last look before she disappeared into the bedroom.

* * *

"Thank you. I love you." Erin had put on a robe as she walked back into the bedroom. Her hair pulled up into a pony tail. She had made sure there was no spaghetti sauce in her hair before deciding to forgo washing her hair. She kept swearing that her belly couldn't possibly swell any further out, but it had gotten bigger and bigger each month as the baby inside grew.

"I love you so much." Jay rose up from where he'd just plopped down on his side of the bed. It had taken four full rolls of paper towels and he still wasn't sure he'd gotten it all but he'd handle the rest later. "And I can't wait to meet our little one." He gently placed his hands on each side of Erin's belly. The doctor had told them that the baby could come any day. Erin knew that Jay was going to be the best father. She wasn't sure if she'd be a good mother, with having Bunny as her first role model, but she hoped she could be more like Camille. Camille had been the one who would bring her tea when her stomach was upset and chocolate when she had cramps. She'd always had an open ear and was one of the kindest people that Erin had ever known.

"I can't either. I'm ready for her to be here but I'm scared at the same time." Erin opened up to Jay. She realized that she'd been closing him out lately. She had been struggling the past few weeks as she thought about the thought of having her baby in her arms terrified her. She was excited to be a mom but as excited as she was to be a mom, she was equally as nervous.

"I know. I am scared too." Jay's response surprised Erin. Jay had been her rock since Erin had found out she was pregnant. He had been there for every single appointment and he'd stayed with her throughout the morning sickness. He'd massaged her feet and run out at all hours of the night to get ice cream or pickles or whatever else Erin was craving. He had been doing progressively more of the housework and never complained once. There wasn't anything that he could have done better.

"Really?" Erin whispered as she inched closer to Jay. Jay wrapped his arms around Erin automatically. It was like a natural response to just grab Erin and hold her close whenever he was near her.

"Really. I'm scared that I'll be an awful dad or I'll do something wrong." Jay pulled back so that Erin could see his face. He had never been a father and while he knew how to provide for Erin and make sure she had everything her heart wanted, he wasn't sure he could do the same for his child. His baby wouldn't tell him what he was doing wrong or what was hurting him and that was scary.

"I thought I was the only one." Erin nuzzled her face against Jay's chest. She loved how he smelled. Even when he wasn't freshly showered, there was still a scent that was distinctively Jay.

"Not at all!" Jay's voice was full of passion. He definitely was scared. The nursery was set up and fully stocked but he still didn't feel ready. "Trust me. We're both in this together. We'll try and always do our best for our little baby."

"I love you." Erin smiled. She actually felt relieved and a little calmer than she had in the past few weeks. The doctor said that she was nesting and it was completely normal but Erin's anxiety had been rising as her due date grew closer.

"And I love you." Jay kissed Erin and pulled her back onto the bed so they were cuddled together. It wasn't long before Jay's gentle snores filled the room. He'd been working overtime so he could take off some extra time once the baby was born. Erin rested one hand on her belly and the other on Jay's chest. His heart beat always soothed her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep listening to Jay's heartbeat.

* * *

A pain yanked Erin out of her sleep. She hissed through her teeth as she sat up, clutching her belly. She grabbed her phone and quickly started timing. It took about thirty seconds for the pain to fade away. Jay was still quietly snoring, deep in the middle of a dream. Erin started the timer again, waiting to see how far apart the contractions were. There was no reason to wake him up if the contractions were really far apart. He needed to catch up on his sleep. She flopped over in the bed as she tried to get comfortable.

"You okay?" Jay mumbled as he opened one eye. He had felt Erin moving around in bed and he wanted to make sure she didn't need any help getting comfortable. It had been a struggle with her belly and the back pain that came with it for her to find positions that were comfortable to sleep in.

"I wasn't going to wake you up yet, but I think I had a contraction." Erin reluctantly told him, knowing that Jay wouldn't go back to sleep once she told him. He sat straight up in bed and put a hand on each of her shoulders.

"Are you sure? Are you okay?" His voice was full of excitement but Erin could see some fear in his eyes. He looked Erin up and down to make sure that she was okay. It could be time, like actual go time that would send them to the hospital where they would come home with three of them in the car for the first time ever.

"I'm fine. I'm fairly certain it was a contraction." Erin winced as another pain started up. She looked down and it had only been seven minutes since the last one. She clicked the timer and it was twenty-five seconds before that one ended. "That wasn't very far apart."

"Maybe I should call the doctor?" Jay's voice rose as he got out of bed. He frantically looked for where he had thrown his pants and phone earlier. Erin started to wiggle towards the edge of the bed. Jay jumped into his pants and hurried over to help Erin. "Do you need help in the bathroom or what do you want to wear? What do you want me to do? I mean, I'll call the doctor first." Jay started to babble as he hovered over Erin. Erin laughed as she headed towards the bathroom. Jay could face a potential bombing situation or anything that being a detective threw at him without batting an eyelash but Erin going into labor seemed to throw him into a frenzy.

"Just call the doctor. I'll get ready to go if she says it is time." Erin shut the door behind her and took a steadying breath. She wasn't sure she could possibly get ready for this but she tried her best. She could be meeting her little baby girl today! Jay knocked on the door after a minute and let her know that the doctor said to go ahead and come in. He grabbed his keys and the bag that Erin had packed. He shoved a few pairs of clothes in a bag quickly for himself in case this was the real deal and they didn't come back for a few days. "I'm ready." Erin came out after a few more minutes. She glanced down at her phone and saw that the seven minute mark was rapidly approaching. "Let me sit down and wait out the next one before we head over to the car." After it was over, they rushed to the car so that Erin would be in the car before another one happened.

* * *

"You think this is the real deal?" Voight met Erin and Jay at the hospital entrance. Erin had texted him on the way over. It was 4:30 AM in the morning and Erin saw no reason to wake everyone up until it was real labor but Voight was the closest thing she had to a dad and she knew he'd be upset if he wasn't told immediately.

"I'm not sure yet." Erin shrugged. She'd had two contractions on the drive over here and they seemed to be consistently about seven minutes apart and around thirty seconds long. Erin went and sat down in one of the waiting room chairs while Jay talked to the admissions person. A nurse quickly brought a wheelchair over for Erin and Erin climbed in. She had another contraction while they were in the elevator up to the labor and delivery floor.

"Hi! I'm going to be your nurse, Hadley. We'll get you into a triage room to start while the doctor checks to see if you're dilated." A petite, blonde nurse greeted them as the elevator doors opened. Erin just nodded and smiled. Her anxiety level had risen every minute since she'd stepped into the hospital. Jay seemed to sense that and grabbed Erin's hand, giving her a squeeze. Hadley took over and pushed Erin into a small area with a few beds while Jay and Voight followed. Erin was the only occupant of the room. "If you'll slip into this gown, Dr. Caldwell will be in shortly." Hadley handed Erin a gown. Voight went out of the curtained area, not wanting to invade Erin's privacy

"I'm good!" Erin called out after a few minutes. She had gotten in the bed and pulled the blankets up. She took a deep breath as another contraction started. Jay slid his hand across the bed and took Erin's. Erin squeezed it tightly. This one seemed a little stronger than the other ones. Dr. Caldwell walked in with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello Erin! So, sounds like you are in labor?" She grabbed gloves off the box on the wall and put them on. "Okay, I'm going to need you to bend your knees and scoot your bottom down towards the end of the bed. "Looks like you're dilated to four centimeters! So, it means you're definitely going to stay with us and you'll be going home with a brand new baby!"

"Are you sure?" Erin's voice came out as a squeak. She couldn't believe that those were the words that came out of the doctor's mouth. She was going to be meeting her little girl today.

"I am. We'll get you into a room and hooked up to some monitors. We're going to take good care of you." Dr. Caldwell said in a reassuring tone. She dealt with nervous new moms every day and Erin was no exception. Sometimes they'd even break into tears when they were told but Erin seemed on the calm side.

"I guess we better call the rest of the team." Jay was bouncing on his feet. He couldn't believe that after all of the waiting, he was getting to meet his new baby for the first time. He couldn't wait to know if he had a little girl or little boy. Erin nodded. She still was in shock that the day she would meet her little baby was here. They'd decided to wait and not find out the gender of the baby. They'd decided on names for both genders but hadn't told anyone.

"What did the doctor say?" Voight stepped back around the curtain. He'd tried not to be nosy and had walked out into the hallway until he saw the doctor leave the room. He was anxious for Erin and the pain that he knew she was going to have but he couldn't wait to meet Jay and Erin's baby.

"We're having a baby!" Erin gave a tentative smile as the news sank in. She couldn't believe that she'd be leaving the hospital with her new baby in her arms.

"It's been a while since I've been here kiddo!" Voight patted Erin's free hand. He still remembered when Camille had gone into labor with Justin. He'd been at work and gotten an urgent phone call. Camille had been hysterical on the other end and Voight was still doubtful if he'd ever driven faster than he'd driven to get to Camille.

"You ready to move to a room?" Hadley came back into the room. She had a hospital band in her hand for Erin. "Are you excited?"

"Yea." Erin answered honestly. She was beyond excited but just so nervous that there wasn't a word to describe how she felt. Hadley gave her a knowing look. Just like Dr. Caldwell, she'd been doing this for a long time and knew that there was a broad range of emotions that new moms went through when they started their first labor.

"Let's have a baby!" Hadley said in a peppy tone as she tapped off the brake on the bed and started to wheel Erin to the room where she would meet her new baby girl.


	2. Perfect

A/N: OMG, did everyone see Marina's Instagram photo? Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews and support! I've never written something like this, so I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think!

* * *

"What do you need?" Jay was rubbing Erin's arm with his free hand while the other was being held tightly Erin. She was rolled on her side with her eyes screwed shut as she tried to breathe through the contraction. They'd been moving closer together. She just shook her head and kept taking shaky breaths. There wasn't much to be done except to remember what was at the end of the pain. Jay eyed the clock and it was almost ninety seconds before Erin was able to relax. She rolled on her back with a moan. "You're doing great."

"Yea. Yea, if we have any more kids, you're going through labor next time." Erin joked as Jay chuckled quietly. Her back was positively killing her and she couldn't get comfortable in any position. She had been walking earlier but the contractions had gotten too close and strong for her to do that anymore. They'd tried the bath tub about an hour ago but Erin had gotten really hot and uncomfortable, even when they'd tried to lower the temperature of the water.

"Hey Erin!" Hadley greeted Erin as she walked in the door with Dr. Caldwell behind her. "We're going to check and see how far you've dilated." Erin nodded and wiggled down in the bed so she could check. She knew the drill. Dr. Caldwell had told her that she was progressing through labor quicker than a majority of her first time moms.

"You're moving along fast!" Dr. Caldwell said after she examined Erin. "You are officially in the last stage of labor. You're eight centimeters. You'll be meeting your baby very soon." Erin was floored. She had read several parenting books and researched online that labor for a first time mom often lasted twenty to twenty four hours. She hadn't been prepared for this to happen so fast.

"You've always been exceptional." Jay commented with a smile as he kissed Erin's forehead. His heart had been racing since they got to the hospital but he felt it speed up even faster when he realized that within a few hours, his baby would be here. He would be able to physically hold him or her in his arms. He couldn't wait to know if he had a little girl or boy. He didn't care which one he was having, he just wanted them to be healthy. Erin snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Doc!" Erin said as the doctor washed her hands. Dr. Caldwell gave them a smile and a wave before she left the room. "I guess we should tell everyone it's gonna be soon." She wrung her fingers together as it fully hit her that she would be meeting her son or daughter today. She was getting more nervous about the pain of the delivery and that she would have someone completely dependent on her.

"You want me to text them?" Jay asked when Erin didn't make a move for her phone. He didn't want Erin to do anything that inconvenienced her. He wanted to make her as happy and relaxed as possible to prepare for the birth of their baby. Erin nodded and Jay shot out a message to everyone in the unit and to Gabby so she could tell everyone at Firehouse 51. He had put his phone on vibrate and he felt it going crazy in his pocket only second after he'd sent the messages. He could only imagine how many of their friends were going to be in the waiting room shortly.

"Here comes another one." Erin reached out for Jay's hand. Jay quickly slid his hand across the bed so she could hold it. Erin winced as the pain rippled through her belly and doubled her over on the bed. She let out another moan as she squeezed Jay's hand tightly. She barely got her bearings back and another contraction hit her.

"You got this." Jay coached her as he tucked a few pieces of hair behind her ear with his free hand. He hated seeing Erin in this much pain. He was happy that they were having a baby but it made him sad that it came with causing Erin pain. Erin managed to give him a tiny smile as the contraction started to ebb.

"How are you doing, kiddo?" Voight asked as he knocked and entered the room. He had run into work to get everyone going and to sign off on something that couldn't wait but had rushed back to the hospital quickly. Everyone was distracted and wanted to be at the hospital with Erin but there were cases and leads that needed to be followed. He had brought Burgess up to replace Erin once she went on maternity leave but he was another detective down with Jay gone. He was probably going to just operate without Jay until he came back but that meant everyone working as hard as they could.

"Baby will be here soon." Erin let her head fall back against the bed as she got her breath back. She knew that another contraction would be hitting soon.

"That's good news." Voight smiled as he stepped closer to the bed. He kept getting flashbacks and seeing Camille in that bed instead of Erin. He could only imagine Camille here today. She'd be fussing over Erin and asking her if she needed anything a million times. She had always been the most nurturing person that Voight had ever met.

"Here it comes." Erin sighed as she felt another contraction starting. This one was the worst one yet and she arched her back off the bed, trying to find anything to alleviate some of the pain. Jay and Voight each let her clamp down on one of their hands. They felt helpless as they watched her struggle with the pain of the intense contraction. Voight remembered this part all too well with Camille but he could see from the look in Jay's eyes that he was hurting because Erin was hurting.

"It's going to be over soon." Jay hoped that was okay to say. Atwater and Ruzek had been torturing him lately with videos of men saying stupid things during labor or getting punched because of saying something awful. He just kept trying to say the truth and encouraging Erin. This part of labor wasn't supposed to last long. It was barely a minute before the next contraction hit and they just seemed to keep getting stronger. In the next hour, Jay noticed that the contractions were barely giving Erin any time to recover between them. He had stopped timing them and just tried to help Erin be ready for the next one instead.

"All right baby, any time now!" Erin's face was dripping in sweat and her hair was plastered to the sides of her face as she panted through another contraction. Jay and Voight had tried to hide it from her but she had seen both of them massaging their hands after she turned their fingertips white. Jay, Erin, and Voight jumped when one of the alarms on the monitor next to Erin's bed starting trilling. They looked to see where it was coming from. Jay saw it was on the baby's heart rate monitor that was attached to Erin's stomach and felt the panic rising in him. As he was reaching for the call button for the nurse, Hadley came rushing into the room.

"Hey guys." Hadley looked at the printout from the monitor and made a few notes with her pen. "Okay, so, here's what happening. The baby's heart rate is just a tad on the slow side. We're going to put you on some oxygen and get you positioned on your side. This is very common and we're not worried yet." She kept her voice light and peppy but Erin's eyes got bigger and bigger.

"What do you mean, the heart rate is slow?" She felt tears starting to form in her eyes as she looked down at her belly. She felt nausea wash over her at the thought that something could be wrong. "Are they okay?"

"They are okay. This is normal, especially as the baby's getting lower in the birth canal. We just take these precautions with everyone." Hadley kept her voice soothing. She knew these were scary words to a new mommy-to-be. She helped Erin roll on her side and put a pillow between her legs. They worked around the contractions to get her situated. Hadley threaded the nasal cannula under Erin's nose and around her ears before hooking it up to the oxygen on the wall. She hung around for a few minutes, checking both Erin's and the baby's heart rate. It didn't take long for the heart rate to jump back up into the normal range with the extra oxygen.

"Is everything okay?" Voight and Jay spoke at the same moment, unable to wait in silence anymore. They had been very quiet, trying to let the nurse work but they were struggling to control their rising anxiety and fear.

"Yes! Everything is okay. The baby's heart rate has come back down. We'll keep the oxygen on and I'm going to get the doctor to come check you again." Hadley had a suspicion from the drop in the heart rate and the fact that Erin's contractions were on top of each other, she was fully dilated. "Just keep the oxygen on and we'll be right back!" She headed out to find Dr. Caldwell.

"Hey Erin! I guess I sound like a broken record, but I'm here to check you again." Dr. Caldwell kept her voice light as she walked in the room. She did a quick check of the baby's heart rate read out and was pleased at how quickly the heart rate had come back up.

"Is the baby okay?" Jay's voice was higher than normal. Erin was focusing on breathing through the contraction but she turned her head so she could hear Dr. Caldwell's response. He was still recovering from the sound of the monitor going off. Voight nodded eagerly. He definitely wanted to know the answer but Jay had beaten him to asking the question. Neither Camille nor Olive had needed oxygen so it had made him nervous.

"Oh yes! Jay, this is seriously something we see almost all the time. With as quickly as the heart rate bounced back, there is nothing to worry about." Dr. Caldwell reassured the first time parents. She knew that everything that was happening was new and that made it all the scarier. She quickly checked Erin and confirmed what Hadley had suspected. "Well, I have some good news!"

"Yea?" Erin shimmied up a little in the bed and rolled back on her side. She was ready for some good news to take her mind off the pain and the scare they had just had.

"You are fully dilated and ready to push!" Dr. Caldwell clapped her hands together with a huge smile. She wished all of her moms moved through labor so quickly.

"What?!" Erin almost yelled with a combination of glee and anxiety. She didn't know why she was so shocked. She knew this was the endgame to all of the pain. Jay broke out in a huge grin as he gave Erin's hand a tiny squeeze back. He was still definitely anxious but their baby was going to be here soon.

"I know. It's okay to be nervous. But, you're ready. We'll get the bed and you prepped to start pushing." Dr. Caldwell put a hand on Erin's leg to comfort her. This was probably the scariest part for most moms. Erin just nodded, unable to find her voice.

"Okay!" Hadley and several other nurses walked into the room. Erin had met them earlier but she didn't remember their names. They wheeled in a warming unit and started pulling several things from the cabinets in the rooms. "So remember what we talked about earlier. You'll scoot down and we'll get these sheets draped." Erin just nodded. They brought out the foot stirrups and in what felt like it took the time for Erin to blink, she was in position to push. Voight was on the left side of her bed and Jay was on the right. Erin had gone to Voight a few weeks ago and asked if he would be there for the delivery. Voight was completely shocked and honored that she would ask and said he'd be there.

"If I feel like I need to push, I can?" Erin felt this weird pressure and knew that it was her body telling her it was time. Her OB/GYN had given her a lot of information about what this pushing stage was going to feel like and what was going to happen.

"You do what your body tells you to do." Hadley said. She had a hand on Erin's leg and was ready for whatever Erin asked for her to do. Jay was trying to stop himself from shaking as he exchanged a quick kiss with Erin. "If you push with the contractions, it is much easier." Erin didn't have to wait long and there was a contraction. She pushed down hard when she felt the contraction coming. The fear, panic, and terror were all fading away and being replaced by determination and strength that Erin had never felt before.

"You're doing so well!" Jay coached Erin as he wiped her forehead. He felt like the whole world could have been destroyed beyond this room and it would have made not one bit of difference.

"Holy shit!" Erin let out a scream after she had been pushing for about an hour. There were not any words to describe the fire she felt as she tried to push through it. It was like a million hot pokers in the worst possible spot.

"You're doing great." Voight comforted Erin. He knew exactly what was happening and it meant that the pain was about to end. She was grasping his hand and using it for leverage to get into a better position. Jay had one arm slung around her shoulders to help Erin sit up some with pushing.

"The head's coming." Dr. Caldwell announced happily as Jay snuck a quick peek. The baby had hair that was a shade lighter than his mother's. "Give me a small push." She instructed Erin. Erin let out one more scream and suddenly, all of the pain was gone. It was someone had found every little nerve that was causing the pain and killed them at the same moment. A feeling of total serenity washed over her as the sound of a baby wailing filled the room. Jay, Erin, and Voight all found themselves with tears in their eyes at the glorious sound of the baby crying. Jay stepped down and cut the cord. He didn't know there was a way to feel this happy.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Caldwell broadcasted to the room as she laid the new baby girl on Erin's bare stomach. Erin started sobbing as she laid hands on her little girl. She pulled her up closer to her face as the baby continued to scream. Erin had never been excited to hear someone crying but it meant that her little girl had a strong set of lungs that worked. She ran her hands over her baby girl's fingers, toes, face, belly, and back. She couldn't believe that she was here. The labor, the pain, the hurting, and the forty weeks of waiting were all unbelievably worth it now that she was in her arms. Every tiny pain, swollen ankle, stretch mark, or mornings with nausea fell away as she gazed in awe at her new baby girl.

"You did it kiddo." Voight gave Erin a half-hug as he beamed down at his new granddaughter. Erin had already told him that the baby would call him Granddad and Voight had no plans to view him any differently than Daniel. He'd refused to let Erin or Jay pay for anything in their nursery and while Erin and Jay didn't know it yet, he'd set up deliveries for the best diapers, wipes, and several other small items to come to their house for the next year.

"Erin, baby, you're so beautiful. She's so beautiful." Jay was trying to wipe away tears as he placed a hand on his daughter's back, half on top of Erin's. His daughter was the tiniest thing he'd ever seen but the most beautiful person he'd ever seen beside Erin. After a few moments of bliss, the nurse quietly slipped in to go clean the baby off and give her an initial assessment.

"Erin. I'm so proud of you." Jay laid one hand on Erin's cheek so he could turn her head towards him. He gazed lovingly in her eyes as they exchanged a long kiss. His wife had never looked so beautiful. Now she wasn't just his wife, but the mother to the baby they shared.

"She's so perfect." Voight reported back after a few minutes. He'd walked over to the warming unit with the new girl and watched as ointment was applied to her eyes and they wiped her off. Her lips were pink and her eyes were the most brilliant shade of blue. She obviously was going to take after her father.

"Thank you." Erin's cheeks were going to hurt tomorrow from the cheesy grin on her face. She didn't care about the pain she'd have for weeks until her body healed. She just couldn't believe her daughter was here. The baby that she and Jay had created was finally here. "Want to know her name?" She was eager for him to know now that the baby was here.

"Of course!" Voight wouldn't have let on but he was very curious about the names that the two had picked out. He knew that they had reasonable heads on their shoulder so they wouldn't name him or her anything obscene but he was just curious.

"Her name is Lily Camille Halstead." Voight had already thought his heart was totally full but it expanded to accommodate this news. He reached over and gave Erin a quick peck on the forehead and hugged her as he hid the new tears that had formed.

"That means so much to me." Voight knew that Erin had felt a huge void when Camille had died but for her name to be carried on meant an extreme amount to him. He extended his hand to Jay over the hospital bed and they shook hands. They'd put aside any differences they had when Erin had found she was pregnant and worked as a team to help out Erin.

"Are you ready to hold your new girl mommy?" Hadley approached with a little pink bundle in her arms. Lily had stopped crying and had her eyes wide open as she looked at her new world. Erin had to stop from screaming that she was ready as she held her arms out. Tears fell from her eyes as Hadley settled into her arms and it felt like time just stopped. She fit perfectly. She looked up at Jay and Voight and back down at her little girl. Lily was perfect. Her family was perfect. Her life was perfect.

* * *

A/N: Anyone want more?


	3. Family of Three

A/N: I struggled a little bit with what to write but hopefully everyone likes it!

* * *

Jay couldn't even find the words for the emotions that he felt as he stared down into the absolutely perfect face of his brand new daughter. From her tiny little toes to her rounded cheeks, she was absolutely flawless. Her eyes were closed, her long eyelashes resting against her cheeks as she slept in his arms. He never wanted to leave this moment. He tore his eyes from her to gaze at Erin who was smiling as they bonded. He hadn't thought Erin could possibly look more beautiful, but looking her now, he saw this new beauty in her. "You are so incredibly beautiful."

"I look awful." Erin laughed as she gestured down her body. The pain had set in and she felt like a mess. She'd pulled her hair back in a messy ponytail and she wasn't wearing a shred of makeup. Her stomach was covered in stretch marks and she knew that parts of her might never be the same but every bit of the pain and the havoc on her body was worth it.

"Whatever. You're absolutely stunningly gorgeous. Lily definitely has your nose and face shape." Jay leaned over and kissed her. He hadn't thought he could possibly love her any more but after seeing her give birth to her daughter, he found himself loving her even more.

"Ha, well I sure hope she grows out of that!" Erin joked as she realized Jay was right. She'd been staring at Lily for hours now and all she could see was Jay. Lily's eyes were brilliant blue like Jay's and Erin could see Jay's features everywhere.

"Whatever. I hope she always looks as beautiful as you!" Jay rolled his eyes jokingly. Once he had set eyes on Erin the first time, he had stopped noticing the women around him. He was so excited to star raising their daughter together. "Why don't you try to get some sleep?" He knew that their quiet nights at home were about to end.

"Sure. I think the team is coming around three." She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that she still had plenty of time for her to get some rest. After Voight had held Lily, he'd slipped out to let the new family have some time alone. Jay nodded and settled back into the uncomfortable reclining chair with Lily still nestled in his arms. It wasn't long before he was also drifting off. It was only about an hour before Lily stirred in his arms and started to cry.

"I'll take her." Erin also heard Lily's cries and adjusted her gown and shifted so she was in a better position to feed Lily. They were going to try breastfeeding and the first latching had gone well.

"I love her so much." Erin said as Lily started nursing. It was a little uncomfortable but it felt natural. This felt like one of those perfect scenes that only happened in the movies. It felt like every worry and stress in the world had faded away. "I can't believe she's here."

"You did so amazing." Jay just was still in awe. He had texted a few photos to Will who had gotten trapped downstairs and had been unable to come see his new niece yet. "You are going to be an amazing mother."

"Thank you. You're going to be an amazing father." Erin smiled at the words mother and father. She couldn't believe that they applied to her and Jay. Slowly, Lily stopped nursing and fell asleep. Erin smiled as she shifted Lily so that she was more comfortably cradled in her arms. There was a quiet knock at the door and the face of Antonio popped in.

"Hey!" Antonio had a huge grin as he walked in. Atwater, Ruzek, Olinsky, and Burgess followed behind him. Everyone's eyes lit up as they caught sight of Lily. "Oh my God, Jay, Erin, she's beautiful!" He gave Jay a hearty hug and Erin a kiss on her cheek as he looked at Lily. He still remembered when Eva was this little and how he felt when she had been put in his arms.

"Want to hold her?" Erin felt like it would be cutting off one of her arms to let Lily out of her or Jay's arms but she knew that this was just the overprotectiveness in her coming out. Antonio nodded vigorously, grabbing some hand sanitizer before reaching out and taking Lily. Lily didn't stir as Antonio felt his heart melting as he looked in her face. She was the perfect match of Jay and Erin.

"Hey, are you monopolizing the baby?" Atwater said after a few minutes. He wanted to get a turn to hold Lily. Antonio made a disgruntled noise under his throat but he gave one last snuggle to Lily before carefully transferring over to Atwater. Atwater felt his heart melting as he looked at Lily. "You just wait little girl. Your Uncle Atwater is going to spoil you absolutely rotten." He grinned as he stroked Lily's cheek with one finger. He couldn't believe how tiny she was.

"I didn't know you had a sensitive side." Jay laughed at the scene. He knew that Lily was always going to be protected and safe with the team around. After a few minutes, Burgess reached over and Atwater let Burgess hold Lily. Even though Burgess wasn't upstairs with the rest of them, she was one of Erin's closest friends and Atwater's former partner, so she had tagged along with the rest of the team. Gabby, Brett, Kelly, and a few other of the firefighters were going to come by tomorrow. They didn't want to overwhelm Jay or Erin. Erin and Jay both enjoyed watching as their teammates, their family, all took turns holding their little girl. They all dubbed themselves aunts and uncles and Erin and Jay couldn't think of better titles for them. They all chatted about light matters and joked for a little bit after they had all gotten a turn to hold Lily before they said their goodbyes, knowing that Erin had to be exhausted.

* * *

"I can't believe that this is happening!" Erin's voice was full of anxiety as she watched Jay carefully buckle Lily into the car seat that he had gotten from the car. He had spent days researching the best and safest car seats on the internet before ordering this one. He double checked the straps before standing up and nodding that he was satisfied she was securely inside.

"We're on our own tonight." Jay said as he looked over at Erin. She gave him a nervous smile as he crossed the space with one big step to give her a kiss. They lingered with their mouths only a few millimeters apart, their eyes closed, before separating with peaceful smiles on their faces.

"You guys ready?" Hadley's peppy voice came from the door frame. She had a wheelchair in front of her and Erin gingerly lowered herself into the wheelchair as they took one last look around the room to make sure they weren't leaving anything behind. Jay covered Lily's car seat with a blanket as they made their way out of the hospital. Hadley hugged them all before wishing them the best and walking back inside. Jay helped Erin get in the car before getting Lily locked in place and jiggling it to make sure it was properly secured.

"Our first car ride as a family." Erin whispered as she reached for Jay's hand. She wasn't in the habit of letting him drive but she was way too sore to be driving. Jay gave her a huge smile as he looked in the rearview mirror and gave Lily a look before pulling out towards their new life as a family of three.

* * *

"Are you okay on the couch?" Jay hovered over Erin as he handed her a blanket. He couldn't even imagine how painful everything must be for Erin right now so he was prepared to do everything extra that he could so that she could heal. He had gotten Lily into her bassinette after a quick diaper change. She was already proving to be possibly the easiest newborn ever. She was only crying when she as hungry or wet and those were easy and quick fixes. Voight had joked that he definitely didn't take after either of them with the laidback, easy personality because Lily's mom and dad were both very stubborn and hardheaded.

"Yes. You're amazing babe." Erin nodded with a smile. She couldn't believe just how lucky she was to have someone like Jay. He had been scurrying around since they got home. He'd started the laundry and put up the clean dishes that they had left in the dishwasher when they'd headed to the hospital. Erin jerked as her phone vibrated and saw a message from Burgess. "Hey, Jay, Kim said to open the fridge."

"Oh my God!" Jay exclaimed as he took in their fridge. The entire thing was packed full of proportioned food containers that had been stacked neatly in their fridge. A case of soda was towards the bottom and when Jay opened the freezer, there were more food containers. "We have enough food for weeks! This is amazing."

"We are so lucky." Erin craned her neck to see the fridge. She couldn't believe all of the work that Kim had done to make this happen. She texted Burgess back, _I can't thank you enough. This was amazing and I feel a huge weight off of my heart._ Burgess quickly texted back, _Seriously, it was nothing. We all chipped in. We read that one of the things that new moms wished they would have had was food prepared so we took care of that."_ Erin had just finished reading Burgess's message when the doorbell rang. She held her breath for a second, hoping that it wouldn't wake up Lily. She sighed in relief when it didn't and Jay hurried to answer it. It was a postman with a ginormous box in front of him. He held out the pad for them to sign and a confused Jay signed for it. Jay carefully slid the box across the threshold and opened it, his jaw dropping when he saw what was inside. There were several large packages of diapers and wipes inside along with several adorable outfits, top of the line bottles, nipples and pacifiers.

"It's from Voight!" There was a small note enclosed. It said that this was for his new grandchild. Jay brought the box closer to Erin so she could see. Erin peeked inside, completely taken aback by the generosity of her team. There wasn't a way she would ever be able to repay anyone for this. There was just this sense of absolute peace that surrounded the apartment.

"We have the most amazing family and friends." Erin said as she realized that they were set for the next few days except for taking care of Lily. Jay agreed as he sat down next to Erin and slung his arm around her. They flipped the television on as Lily snoozed away.

* * *

"I'll get her." Jay whispered as he rolled out of bed and walked quickly over to the screeching Lily. They had been home with Lily for three days now and Erin was slowly starting to build up a pumped milk supply so that Jay was able to help with feedings. Erin mumbled a reply as she fell back asleep. "Hey sweet girl." Jay cooed at Lily as he cradled Lily tightly in his arms. He warmed up her bottle as he talked to her, gently bouncing his legs to try to comfort her. He hated seeing her cry, even if it was just an alert that she was hungry. As soon as the bottle hit her lips, she started sucking eagerly. He stopped halfway through to burp her and she finished the bottle quickly. Her eyes were starting to flutter shut as he changed her diaper and got her back into her crib. He climbed back into bed with Erin and fell asleep again with a huge smile on his face. Morning came quickly with one more feeding for Lily. The doctors had told them to expect to be running on no sleep for at least a few months before they were able to establish a routine.

"Is it okay if Will stops by?" Jay asked as he finished scrambling eggs for Erin and handed her the plate. She nodded as she dove into her eggs. She knew that their apartment was going to be a revolving door of people as everyone wanted to see and spend time with Lily. "I'll tell him around noon." He said after looking at the clock on the stove.

"Sounds good. I think Gabby and Brett are stopping by around three." She said as she carefully got to her feet. She wanted to attempt to get into the shower. She wasn't quite sure she was ready to face the pain that would cause her but she felt gross and wanted to get it over with. "I'm going to take a shower." She announced before heading towards the bedroom.

"Call me if you need me." Jay said as he finished cleaning the dishes from breakfast. Lily had just eaten and would probably sleep until Will arrived. He wished that the pain-filled recovery would be over for Erin so she could fully enjoy being with Lily. He had heard her crying in the bathroom yesterday and knew that it was from the pain. He just continued to try to do everything he possibly could to help her. It was almost an hour before Erin emerged from the shower. Before they knew it, Will was knocking on the door. Lily started awake and cried for a few minutes as Will apologized over and over for waking her up. It's okay, we probably need a sign or something." Erin handed over Lily and Will sat on the couch with Lily cradled in his arms as she stared back up at him.

"She looks so good!" Will was happy to see that his niece looked like she was thriving. Her eyes were bright and she had a rosy pinkness to her cheeks. "I'm always available to babysit." He volunteered eagerly. He couldn't imagine anything that would make him happier than babysitting this sweet face.

"We'll take you up on that!" Erin replied earnestly. In a few months, once everything had calmed down, she wanted to figure out a surprise for Jay for all he was doing. Jay laughed but nodded his agreement. After chatting and visiting for almost an hour, Will excused himself and said that he didn't want to wear out his welcome but he promised to be back soon. He snapped a few photos of him with Lily and had Jay take one with Lily in his arms so he could show everyone at the hospital.

"We are so lucky." Jay repeated the same sentiment they had felt constantly over the last few days. Their family continued to rally around them and Jay felt like there was literally nothing he could think of that hadn't been offered or given to them and he hoped to find ways to repay everyone. As Erin held Lily, he pulled Erin closer to him and he reveled in how perfect his life was and he couldn't imagine anything better than being with Erin forever while they raised their daughter.

 _Fin_


End file.
